


Long Time Comin’

by JayWrites



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, sexy fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWrites/pseuds/JayWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Michonne finally cement their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Comin’

**Author's Note:**

> Look... I HAD to write this after "The New World" okay? I just had to!

Neither of them quite knew how they got here. How their usual playful banter turned into passionate kisses. It started with a touch, that was certain. But it was also more than that. How many times had Rick pulled Michonne aside by the arm for a private conversation? Likewise, how many times had she held his hand while giving him a encouraging smile? Too many to count. Yet this touch was different.

This time something stirred within him. A desire that he thought long dead roared awake. It both surprised him and didn’t. If he was being honest, there had always been something lingering between them. An unspoken intimacy that outgrew their friendship. Every now and then it would bubble to the surface and he’d find himself blushing at some joke she made. Or he’d catch himself staring at her ass when she passed. Once or twice, he felt his stomach flip in nervous excitement when she looked his way.

Unfortunately, due to their usual dire situations, he never had the opportunity to sit and sort his feelings out. Any rare moments of peace where spent strategizing plans or securing whichever shack they set up house in.

Survival was his only focus. Love would come later. If at all.

He was resigned to this sad fate. Rick had long lost his faith in a deity. Yet now, as this beautiful woman laid beneath, he said a small prayer in thanksgiving. The Old Bastard finally showed him some compassion. He had already taken so much away. His home, his wife, his friend. (Hell, he almost lost his sanity more than once!) The way he saw it, God _owed_ him happiness.

Now, it seemed he had finally received his just due. God had sent him his mercy, his angel: Michonne.

Michonne giggled as his mouth moved from hers to her neck. She breathed out a sweet moan then rocked her hips against his crotch when he playfully nibbled at the concave of her neck and shoulder. Rick committed every sound and movement she made to memory for future reference. If he were lucky, they were going to do this again and again until their mouths and tongues tired.

Rick licked across her chin then down the opposite side of her neck. He nibbled on it as he had done before and again she exhaled that beautiful moan. He trailed his tongue back upwards and dipped it inside her mouth. She entwined her fingers in his hair as they resumed their deep kisses. She continued rocking her hips upward; every movement caused him to grow harder.

He wanted to make love to her. He sure as shit wasn’t going to do it on the couch! He needed proper space to truly behold her in all her beauty. He wanted their first time to be as memorable as possible. The romantic in him briefly toyed with the thought of this occurring in a different time. Before society fell into the shit it had become. He would have taken her to dinner first then brought her home where he’d have a rose petal covered bed awaiting her. Then he would take his time tracing every inch of her flesh with his hands and tongue.

Rick pushed the thought away. That foolish dream only worsened their reality. He would have to make the best of his current situation. Maybe in the future he could give her a proper date followed by lovemaking on a plush bed. But for now they both had to settle with mints and a sturdy, though not too comfortable, bed.

Rick pushed off of her then rose to his feet with a grunt. He extended his hand and she took it without a word. Michonne was barely on her feet before Rick scooped her into his arms.

“Oh my god, Rick. What are you doing?” she asked with a laugh.

“I’m carrying you upstairs,” he replied as he shifted his stance to allot for the extra weight.

“You can’t—”

“Watch your head,” he warned as he carefully maneuvered around the doorway. Michonne flinched in his arms; fearing a possible concussion at any moment. “You’re alright. I got you,” Rick reassured her as he headed up the stairs.

“Rick, seriously… I can walk.”

“I got you,” he reiterated as he continued climbing the stairs.

“Well, you better not drop me or...”

Rick paused. He shifted her weight in his arms again then, with a playful grin, asked, “Or what?”

A myriad of joking replies filled her head but she didn’t speak. Instead she studied his features. His eyes held a flicker of joy she had never seen before. The creases around them as well as the slight grey in his hair made him appear older than he was. But that was to be expected, she supposed. This horrible world they now lived in aged them all. It changed them.

She wasn’t the same Michonne that watched the world crumble into the wasteland it became. Yet she also wasn’t the same woman that ran into Rick and his ragtag crew so long ago. She was stronger in every possible way: physically, mentally, emotionally. And it was partially because of him. He had given her a second chance. A haven; his respect; his trust. And now a home and his love. She smiled at him then pulled him down for another kiss.

This, above all else, felt right. For both of them.

Hell still reigned outside their walls. No doubt there were hordes of undead slowly shuffling towards them. Or worse, some living terror threatening to take away their sanctuary. Yet for now, neither of the lovers worried about that. The world fell away and only this bliss between them remained.

Rick gently tossed Michonne on the bed. They shared a quick laugh as she bounced in reflex on the old springs. Once the laughter ceased their mouths met again. Their once soft, cautious kisses were replaced with hungry ones.

Their hands gripped at any piece of obscuring clothing. She pulled at his shirt popping a button in her eagerness. He didn’t care. (He knew how to sew them back on anyway.) His focus was on removing her tank. It caught in her dreads and they laughed again as she helped him pull it off. Their mouths reconnected as they continued undressing. Their kicked off shoes fell in loud clunks against the hardwood floor. His pants were tossed casually to the side of the bed; hers caught on the closet doorknob.

Soon they were facing each other in just their underwear. He wore a pair of stripped blue boxers that were barely hiding his erection. She wore a purple bra and a pair of white bikini cut panties. Rick’s eyes dropped to her crotch. The sign of her arousal had flooded through the cotton fabric. He smiled pleased at the sight.

Michonne began to unhook her bra but Rick stopped her. “No, no,” he said as he climbed next to her. “Allow me.” She smiled as he carefully undid the eyelets. He peeled the straps down her shoulders then planted soft kisses on the slight leftover indentations. He tossed her bra onto the dresser then took in the sight of her breasts.

He gently cupped both in his hands and thumbed her nipples until they hardened under his touch. Her skin felt like velvet in his callused palms. Rick apologized for the roughness but she didn’t mind. She appreciated the careful manner in which he touched her.

Rick flicked the tip of his tongue against her right breast as he delicately massaged and pinched the other one. A soft hiss of breath escaped her lips as he wrapped his mouth around her tit and sucked it. Again Rick marked every response she gave to his actions. This time, he noted how her lids fluttered and she smiled as he left a wet trail from her right breast to her left.

He could have stayed on her breasts all night but he was eager to have her taste on his tongue. Rick kissed a trail from between her breasts down to her toned stomach before stopping right above her underwear. He hooked his thumbs into the bands. Michonne lifted off the bed a bit so he could better pull them off her hips. She chuckled when they caught onto her ankles and Rick tried to wrestle them free.

“Shit,” he grumbled.

“You got it?” she asked as she carelessly tossed a dread over her shoulder.

“I got it,” he replied. Rick finally pulled her panties off then held them up in evidence before tossing them into a corner. “Now… where was I?” he said with a mischievous grin.

Rick kissed her right ankle then moved up her leg but stopped at the knee. He gripped her thighs and spread her legs wide, displaying her fully to him. He licked his lips at the sight while his fingers danced over the brown tuff of hair that sat on her outer lips. Michonne shivered as he ran a finger between her lips before parting them. He nearly buried his nose in her while trying to inhale her scent. (Something else to commit to memory.)

Rick dragged his tongue up her wet center and almost moaned at her taste. He twirled the tip of his tongue around her clit then pulled back. He wetted his tongue until it was near salivating then repeated his previous actions. He continued to lap at her, reveling in her taste. Excited pants fell from Michonne’s lips as he ate her.

“Mmm… go down a bit,” she instructed. Rick followed her commands. “Yes… now… to the left a bit.” Again he obeyed. Michonne arched her back as one hand clutched the bedsheets; the other gripped tightly onto Rick’s hair.

He marked all of this. Every gasp and sigh. Every cute little whimper. The way his name sounded like a lullaby as she called out for him. It was etched into his mind as a permanent guide for her pleasures.

“Aah… oh god… Yes, Rick!” Michonne exclaimed as she came from his tongue. Again Rick noted the way her thighs trembled and her breaths shallowed as she did.

Michonne fell back against the bed sucking in gusts of air. She fanned at the small beads of perspiration on her face and neck with her hand. Rick rose to his feet and wiped his nose and mouth then quickly removed his boxers. She eyed his impressive girth; it was evident she wanted her turn. He desperately wanted to have her full lips wrapped around him but desired to be inside her more.

He climbed atop her and pressed his lips against hers as he teased his head against her entrance. “Rick,” Michonne whined between kisses, “please…”

He muttered out curses as he slowly entered her. Her breath hitched as he filled her completely. They lied still, their foreheads touching, almost sharing one breath as they acclimated to each other’s anatomy. They exchanged a loving glance and a sweet smile before Rick began to slowly stroke in and out of her.

Michonne wrapped her arms around his neck and exhaled appreciative moans as she received his tender strokes. Rick kissed down her face, neck, and arms. Whenever he landed on a spot that elicited a particular response—a gasp, a wiggle of her hips, a stutter, a swear—he lingered on it. He kissed and nibbled the areas as he began to increase his speed.

“Aah! Rick… Harder!”

He obliged her. He clutched the headboard as he drove deeper into her. She scratched her nails across his back causing him to yell out. “Fuck! Michonne… Oh god…”

They paid no attention to the late hour nor the sleeping children just a few rooms away. The outside world had faded away. It was only them. In this room. At this time. Two lovers enjoying one another.

The room filled with the symphony of their lovemaking. The sound of their bodies repeatedly coming together. Their syncopated grunts and pants. The headboard rhythmically clapping against the wall in celebration.  

Michonne came first. Her nails once again raked down his back as her orgasm rippled through her. Rick pulled out and finished in his palm. Some of it landed on her upper thigh but most of it fell to the sheets below.

Rick rolled off of and fell next to her in exhaustion. He used the edge of the sheet to clean his hand and her thigh. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” He kissed her forehead and pulled her close to him.

They sat in silence for a moment as they came down from their orgasmic high. Rick was almost lulled into the safety of sleep when Michonne’s voice caught him. “Do… do you think we made a mistake? Like, maybe we jumped into,” she signaled their post-coital bed with her hand, “this too fast?”

“No.” He tucked a dread behind her ear then lifted her chin with his index. “This… _you_ ,” he corrected himself, “are one of the few good things that has happened to me in a very long time. Michonne,” he licked his lips, “you, Carl, Judith… y’all are my family. Y’all are here,” he put her hand to his chest. “And this… this is my home. You understand?”

Michonne smiled bashfully and nodded. “Yeah. I understand.”

He planted another kiss on her lips before tightening their embrace. “Good.” Michonne rested against his chest and soon found herself fast asleep. Rick closed his eyes and spent a few moments taking in the sound of the ambient outside noises blending with his new lover’s gentle snores. A feeling washed over him. Serenity. He yawned and snuggled his face in Michonne’s dreads as he succumbed to his first peaceful sleep in ages.


End file.
